


Dance Alone

by mess0fadreamer



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, They go to a club and get drunk, alcohol mention, smut and feelings ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mess0fadreamer/pseuds/mess0fadreamer
Summary: Gigi and Crystal have history from hooking up during season 12, and after seeing each other for the first time in months it's clear that they have unresolved feelings and desires which come to the surface while drunk in a club.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Dance Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic after listening to Dance Alone by Tayla Parx, which Gigi shared on her Instagram story!  
>  _'Cause I don't want nobody unless that somebody is you  
>  If I had anybody, I would want somebody like you  
> And I know that we shouldn't but I know there's worse we could do  
> I don't wanna dance alone _
> 
> I also wrote this while stoned and it probably needs a lil more editing, but wanted to post something!
> 
> (She/her pronouns although this fic is about them out of drag, set after season 12 has aired - coronavirus doesn't exist, it's 2021 and we can go to clubs again x)

**Dance Alone**

Crystal is drunk. Gigi can tell that Crystal is drunk, because she’s being more touchy than usual. Crystal is inherently affectionate; always there for a hug or placing her hand gently on your arm when you’re anxious. She is tactile and loveable and lovely, and tonight she is drunk.

Ever since Gigi and Crystal decided to just be friends and pretend like their hand holding, their kisses, their _fucking_ , their feelings never happened, the two queens had drifted apart. Which was almost ironic, seeing as they decided against pursuing a relationship because they didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Part of it was also because Crystal had been in a long-term relationship in Missouri, and even if they decided to have an open relationship, her and Gigi would still be long distance and probably not see each other due to their hectic touring schedules. It would be easier, better, to just stay friends. But of course, it was never going to be easy.

Despite the fact that they had mutually made the decision to not continue to act on their feelings, Gigi still felt somewhat bitter that this meant she was single, alone, having to pretend she wasn’t deeply in love with Crystal, all while Crystal got to fly home to her boyfriend who loved her, to live in their home they shared together. It was clear to her, that Gigi had gotten the short end of the stick. But Crystal seemed happy, so Gigi stepped back and let her be happy.

They still spoke semi-regularly, and all the girls still contributed to their group chat which provided their phones with a constant stream of daily notifications, but it just wasn’t the same. It was hard to go from knowing everything about each other, seeing each other at their most intimate moments, and then speak to each other as if that history never existed.

Tonight they both happened to be in New York; Gigi had flown over for a photoshoot, only going to be in the city for two nights, while Crystal was finishing up touring. It was Heidi’s first time performing in NYC, so some of the New York queens – Jan, Jackie and Nicky – had arranged for them to see Heidi performing and then go elsewhere for drinks, somewhere not filled with drag race fans so they could loosen up a bit more.

Crystal was more than happy to happen to be in town at the same time and excitedly replied to all their group chat messages organising a much-needed catch up. Her and her long-term boyfriend had just broken up, so she was very much looking forward to getting a bit drunk and having some fun. Gigi on the other hand was more aloof, stating that she’d try to make it if she had time after her shoot. She knew deep down that she could never resist to catching up with Crystal, especially since it had been so long since they saw each other in person. She wouldn’t be able to make it to Heidi’s show, and after getting out of drag in her hotel room she felt a bit anxious in the taxi to the club, knowing she’d be playing catch up with the other queens who had been drinking since that evening.

**…**

‘Geeeeeege!’ Crystal squeals as soon as she sees Gigi walk into the club, waving the younger queen over to their VIP area where she’s sitting with Jan, Nicky, Heidi and Jackie.

Gigi feels butterflies in her stomach as soon as she sees Crystal’s gorgeous smile calling her over, and she hates herself for it. She mouths ‘one sec’ and goes to the bar to order a drink.

She had told herself earlier in the night that she wasn’t going to drink much – the last two times Gigi got drunk she found herself spilling all her emotions and feelings out to Rosy and Marko, which she knew they didn’t mind but made her feel absolutely mortified. Gigi was more than aware that she often came across as cold or cunning to people who didn’t know her, only because she was so professional and ambitious. But she kind of liked it that way; she had always found her emotions to be so all-consuming, so anxiety inducing, so she had become a pro at pushing them away and pretending everything was fine. That she was too cool to ever get phased by anything. But clearly, falling in love and having to pretend you’re _not_ in love was proving to be a struggle. She’d decided that she needed a double vodka if she was going to have to endure being around Crystal and hear her talk about her boyfriend. And a shot of sambuca too, while she was at it.

It’s nice to be with the other queens after a period of not getting to see much of each other. It’s actually more than nice, it feels like this is exactly what Gigi needed. While they gossip and catch up the drinks are flowing freely and shots are purchased, making Gigi quickly feel a lot drunker than she was intending. She sits with Jackie and sips some water, despite knowing that’ll probably do nothing to help sober her, while the other girls dance together, Crystal clearly letting loose tonight.

Jackie scans Gigi, who still looks just as cute and lanky as she did on the show, while she keeps her eyes fixated on Crystal, who is dancing alone now that the other girls have gone to the smoking area.

‘Y’know Crystal and whats-his-name broke up’ Jackie states matter of factly before taking a big ol’ sip of her drink.

Gigi doesn’t turn away, her gaze still engrossed in watching Crystal sway. She takes in this information, suddenly feeling like Crystal’s extra affection might not just be from her alcohol intake. She looks back at Jackie, trying her best to maintain a casual expression.

Jackie smirks, knowing exactly what thoughts she’s planted in Gigi’s head. She always wanted them to get together properly.

‘Just thought you’d like to know.’

‘Huh’ is all that Gigi can muster in response.

…

Crystal is now the one gazing over at Gigi and Jackie, motioning for them to come down and dance with her.

‘I’m gonna stay here and mind our drinks and coats!’ Jackie shouts in response, getting in there before Gigi has a chance.

‘Well Geege’ Crystal shouts up, somehow smiling and shouting at the same time. ‘I don’t wanna dance alone, comeeee and join meeee’ she squeals.

Naturally Gigi obliges, far be it for her to not obey a request from Crystal. Walking down to meet her in the crowd she can feel the shots and drinks kicking in, and she feels excited for it to be just her and Crystal, dancing in a dark dingy club.

Crystal pulls her into a tight, messy hug. Her scent, a mix of her patchouli cologne and sweat from dancing, brings Gigi straight back to days spent together in bed fucking like rabbits, napping in each other’s arms and having heady, incredible sex again. Gigi never understood how Crystal could be so fun, so light and charming but so fucking sexy and demanding at the same time – knowing exactly how to get what she wanted with seemingly little effort. Maybe it was just her insane charisma.

‘I’ve missed you sooo much’ Crystal whispers into Gigi’s ear. It makes Gigi feel good, and she had missed Crystal making her feel good.

Gigi pulls back and smiles up at Crystal, ‘I’ve missed you too Crys’ she says, as Crystal intertwines her fingers with Gigi’s.

‘Noooo babyyy, you don’t understand’ Crystal whines, so blatantly drunk that Gigi has to try not to smirk at her. ‘I’ve missed everything about being with you Geege’ she seductively traces her pointer finger up Gigi’s chest, her shirt unbuttoned half way down her torso. Gigi holds her breath, not quite sure where this is going but knowing she’s craving Crystal. This is what she missed, too.

Crystal’s finger reaches Gigi’s jawline and she fingers it gently, tracing the tip of her finger across Gigi’s glossy lips. She applies more pressure as she presses her finger in the middle of her lips, and Gigi know what she wants. She opens her mouth almost automatically and without thinking, licks her tongue up Crystal’s finger before sucking at it, staring Crystal in the eyes. So erotic, so intimate, Crystal’s eyes sparkled in delight to be close to Gigi again.

Crystal was unlike anyone Gigi had ever met – she had the ability to be so sexy and adorable at the same time, goofy and cute and quirky while somehow being able to turn completely dominant in the bedroom when she felt like it, knowing exactly how to get what she wanted. She could always manipulate the situation to get her way and Gigi was always happy to oblige. Gigi didn’t know Crystal it in her until she found herself willing to become totally submissive to her, desperately wanting her approval and affection. And then when they wanted to change up the roles, they did so – with Gigi easily shifting into a more dominate personality when they felt like it. Maybe this was what made Gigi continue to feel drawn back to Crystal, she was always intrigued to see what side of her she’d see next.

Crystal spun Gigi around, the alcohol seeping through her veins making her even more endearing and playful than usual. They danced together, their bodies moving in sync to the beat of the loud music in the club. Normally they won’t be so blatant in the middle of a club, both of them essentially grinding on each other, but this place was a dive and out of drag they knew nobody was watching them too intently. And if they were, they were both too drunk to care.

Crystal’s tanned arms were strung around Gigi’s neck, Gigi’s hands placed on Crystal’s hips, their faces now inches away from each other, the space between them filled with sexual tension. Crystal moved her head closer to the side of Gigi’s face, her breath hot on Gigi’s neck. One hand on the back of Gigi’s head, Crystal licked her tongue up Gigi’s neck, ever-so gently licking and nibbling at her ear, which she knew always turned Gigi on, as if she wasn’t already desperate to fuck Crystal again.

‘Have you missed me?’ she whispers into Gigi’s ear, her eyes sparkling with mischief and lust, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Gigi nods in response, her grip on Crystal’s hips tighter now, their bodies grinding together in perfect synchronisation. Crystal smirks, clearly happy with herself to have Gigi back in her lustrous trap.

Part of Gigi hates how Crystal is probably the only person who has this effect on her; generally she tries to have the upper hand and maintain her icy demeanour, but she had learned with Crystal that resistance was futile. She wanted to give her everything, of course in their non-relationship relationship they were equals, but Gigi was happy to follow Crystal’s lead.

‘No’ Crystal responds, ‘I want you to tell you you’ve missed me.’ Her fingers rub through the back of Gigi’s head, her brunette hair longer than the last time they were together. More for Crystal to grab hold of.

Gigi shuts her eyes, feeling the effect of the alcohol and the desire burning inside her. She’s not sure if this is a good idea, and she’s not sure if this means everything to her and nothing to Crystal. She brings her mouth up to Crystal’s ear this time, swirling her tongue around the particular spot at the nape of Crystal’s neck, knowing the particular spot that drives her crazy. Hearing Crystal’s familiar moan turns Gigi on so much, and Crystal’s grip on Gigi’s hair gets tighter, both of them moaning and swaying together, their bodies hot and sweaty.

‘I’ve missed you’ Gigi whispers into her ear, and she isn’t lying. She’s missed Crystal every day since they made the decision to stop whatever it was that they were doing.

Crystal smiles and Gigi mentally thinks that it is most beautiful smile she’s ever seen. She’d do anything to make Crystal feel good.

They’re kissing now, for the first time in months. Jackie and Jan cheer from their VIP booth overlooking the dancefloor while Nicky and Heidi unknowingly dance just meters away from them, but they’re too engrossed in their own perfect world to notice or care about anyone around them. Both their tongues fighting for dominance, moaning into each other’s mouths, hands hungrily pulling and gripping and scratching at the clothing getting in their way.

Crystal pulls back slightly, breaking the kiss but their faces still inches away from each other. She loves how Gigi looks when she’s horny like this for her. Crystal always likes how Gigi looks, but especially before they fuck – her eyes filled with lust, lips swollen from hungry kisses, knowing the younger queen would do anything for her.

‘Tell me you need me.’ She says it as a demand, but her voice is still soft, gentle, perfectly sweet yet dripping in seduction.

Crystal had never asked Gigi to _tell_ her she needed her before – Gigi had willingly said it numerous times, sometimes from frustration when Crystal insisted on taking her time making her way down Gigi’s body, other times when Gigi was overcome with desire and need and love for Crystal, needing so badly to feel her. Gigi momentarily wonders if this new request has anything to do with Crystal’s breakup, she remembers Crystal mentioning that she sometimes felt like her ex didn’t make her feel as wanted or needed as Gigi did. Gigi often thought about this confession when she was missing Crystal and wondering why Crystal picked him over Gigi.

Gigi replies with a kiss, pushing Crystal back slightly so that she’s against a wall of the club. Gigi, the taller of the two, has one hand pressed against the wall for support, the other under Crystal’s patterned shirt, her perfectly manicured nails tracing up and down Crystal’s hot skin, moving down towards her jeans.

‘I need you’ she says, almost moaning as she palms Crystal’s cock through her jeans.

Crystal’s hand meets Gigi’s as she continues to rub Crystal’s length which is getting increasingly hard. She grips Gigi’s hands and almost drags her to where she knows the toilets are downstairs. While they had fucked _a lot_ during filming and press week and whenever they got a chance to before ending it, they had yet to fuck in a public toilet – not necessarily the most glamourous, or private, of places for two drag race queens to fuck.

The toilets are empty, luckily. Gigi pulls Crystal into a stall, pushing her against the wall and hungrily kissing her, their tongues moving in sync with each other, Gigi grinding against Crystal’s thigh. She had missed this so much, and with the new knowledge that Crystal was single, Gigi couldn’t help but hope she had realised what she was missing by letting Gigi go.

‘I need you’ she moans, reiterating the phrase Crystal had requested her to say earlier, assuming there was a reason she wanted to hear Gigi say it. ‘I need to taste you, I’ve missed you so much’ she says while unbuckling Crystal’s leopard print belt, pulling the zipper of her jeans down and dipping her hands into Crystal’s boxers, earning a loud moan from Crystal.

Gigi’s eyes dart upwards to meet Crystal’s eyes, ‘baby you’re going to have to be quieter if you want to fuck my pretty little mouth without someone finding us’ she flutters her eyelashes a little, knowing exactly how to make Crystal even more turned on.

‘God you’re so fucking hot’ Crystal moans into Gigi’s mouth while Gigi wraps her fingers around Crystal’s hard cock, precum already leaking onto her slim fingers.

As much as they both want to saviour this moment, they’re aware of the risk of doing what they’re doing, especially as public figures. The urgency takes over and Gigi drops to her knees, not caring about what state her light blue jeans were going to be in after.

Now at eye-level with Crystal’s dick, she has an impulse to rub the tip across her face, fully taking in the scent of sex, wanting Crystal to know she worships her. Gigi licks up and down Crystal’s length which is now almost throbbing, begging for the familiar warmth of Gigi’s mouth.

She earns a ‘ _fuuuuck baby’_ from Crystal as she swirls her tongue around the base of her cock, before turning her attention to the rest of her hardness. It feels so good to taste Crystal again, Gigi nearly feels feral with desire to have her mouth fucked, needing so badly to swallow her cum again. She can’t believe that here she is, on her knees probably a pretty dirty public toilet, with the sound of a crowded club and DJ set playing as background music, salivating all over Crystal's hard cock. It feels like heaven to be filled with Crystal again, as though they were meant to be together and would always find a way back to each other.

‘You’re so good baby, oh god you’re so fucking good’ Crystal encourages as Gigi bobs her head more now, her eyes starting to water as she breathes through her nose.

It feels incredible to fuck Gigi’s mouth again, Crystal had missed her so much. She had almost immediately regretted their decision to stop acting on their feelings, and by how eager Gigi was to have Crystal’s dick in her mouth, the feeling seemed to be mutual. Gigi moaned as she took more of Crystal’s length, her tip reaching the back of her throat.

Gigi gazed up at Crystal, desire burning in the pit of her stomach as she watched Crystal thrust into her mouth, her eyes shut and head tossed back against the bathroom stall. She moves faster now, desperately needing to feel filled up by Crystal’s cum. Crystal glances down as she notices the change of pace, her eyes filing with passion and affection as she stares back at Gigi, the younger queen so clearly desperate to make her feel pleasure, so clearly wanting her.

They both feel dirty, animalistic nearly, unable to control their desire, needing to be reunited in this familiar way again. Those feelings are paired with pure affection and love for the other, and this is clear to them both without needing to be mentioned. Nobody makes either of them feel like this. They can completely give themselves to each other, knowing that this passion and mutual desire was never a choice. 

She grips her fingers into Gigi’s dark hair now, thrusting all the way to the back of her throat.

‘Oh fuck, oh fuck Gigi fuck me’ she repeats over and over, clearly seconds away from reaching her climax.

She opens her eyes again, looking at how determined Gigi is to make her feel good. She had missed this so much. ‘I’m gonna cum, oh god I’m gonna cum in your mouth baby’, she continues to thrust while maintaining eye contact with Gigi, who desperate eyes are willing Crystal to please cum in her mouth.

‘Fuck, oh fuck I love you, fuck I love you’ she moans, looking into Gigi's eyes to make sure she knows just how good she's making Crystal feel. 'Fuck I’m gonna cum, oh god baby I’m cumming,’ her grip on Gigi’s hair tightening and then releasing her load into Gigi’s mouth.

Gigi swallowed obediently, savouring the taste and the feeling. Her head is spinning now as she comes down from the rush of pleasure she’s felt while Crystal fucked her mouth, barely giving any notice to the damp patch around the crotch of her jeans.

Crystal pulls Gigi up from the floor, cupping her beautiful, perfect face in her hands, gently licking her tongue around Gigi’s lips, tasting herself. Gigi moans and moves her tongue, which was just lapping at Crystal’s dick, into her mouth, the two of them moaning in satisfaction of getting exactly what they both wanted.

Once they’d gotten themselves cleaned up and put back together, Gigi checks her phone while Crystal washes her hands.

 _‘Hey lovers, we’ve gone home and couldn’t find you guys, hope you’re having funnnnn_ _😉 xxxx’_ Jan had messaged into their group chat – clearly drunk but not drunk enough to be blind to the fact that they were obviously hooking up. Gigi rolled her eyes and laughed, suddenly aware now that it was just her and Crystal left.

Crystal came up behind her, reading the text at the same time and laughing, reminding Gigi just how much she had missed that laugh. She pulled her into a kiss, more gentle this time, less urgent than before.

‘Come back to my hotel’ Crystal whispers into her ear, ‘I don’t want to spend another second away from you’

Gigi hums in agreement, kissing Crystal back.

‘Mhmm, let’s get out of here and get a cab'

...

They are quiet inside the taxi, a soft contentment washed over them both, a sense that things had reverted to how they should always be.

Crystal gazes at Gigi while the younger queen stares out the window, her pale sculpted face and deep brown eyes illuminated by the big city lights. Crystal wonders what on earth she was thinking when she decided to stay with her ex and leave Gigi, when now it was so clear to her that they should be together. She wasn’t sure what this meant, especially seeing as they had hardly any time together in NYC before they were due to be separated again. She felt her heart growing as she looked at Gigi, so perfect, so gentle, so genuinely good. She squeezes Gigi’s cold hand and she turns her head to meet Crystal’s stare, smiling shyly before moving closer to her as Crystal moved her arm, motioning for Gigi to rest her head on her shoulder.

She nuzzles her head in the nape of Crystal’s neck, sighing into her familiar scent. Tomorrow night she flies back to LA and Crystal back to Missouri, but tonight she is with the person she loves, and maybe that is enough.

‘You know I love you’ Crystal says, and it’s unclear if it’s a statement or question.

Gigi pulls her in closer now, closing her eyes and placing a soft kiss on Crystal’s neck.

She nods, yes, ‘I know.’

**Author's Note:**

> WELL...that was my first smut lol. Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!


End file.
